the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Justice League 2: The Flashpoint Regime!
With Darkseid defeated and the planet safe from alien invasion, the heroes of this world have returned to their duties alone. However, not all is as it seems, a powerless Barry Allen observes. The world remains at peace, but at a standstill as the Justice League has been left shattered thanks to a mysterious intervention of some greater power. As the fragile civility reaches a boiling point, it is up to Earth's Greatest Defenders to come together and save the universe! Cast |-|Core Justice League= *The Flash - Ezra Miller *Superman - Henry Cavill *Batman - Ben Affleck *Aquaman - Jason Momoa *Wonder Woman - Gal Gadot *Cyborg- Ray Fisher *Green Lantern - Corey Hawkins (Jon Stewart is my GL) |-|Legion of Heroes= *Superman *Cyborg *Green Lantern *Lex Luthor Senior - Tom Hanks |-|The Underground= *Batman (again, need a better name) *Red Hood - Shawn Ashmore *Harley Quinn - Margot Robbie *Deadshot - Daniel Craig |-|The Rogues= All temporary, rushed castings *Captain Cold - Miles Teller *Heat Wave - Jason Mitchell *Top - Emma Watson *Mirror Master - Daniel Radcliffe *Weather Wizard - Taron Egerton |-|Villain= *The Reverse Flash - Grant Gustin Plot |-|Post-Credit Flash Scene= Barry Allen is seen visiting his mother's grave. After his ordeal with the Rogues, he confesses that it would've been better if he simply wasn't a hero. Iris tries to reassure him, but he closes himself away. She leaves in disappointment while Barry continues to brood. Barry apologizes, telling her and himself that he wishes he was faster, before a costumed man tackles him and runs away. Barry speeds after him, and the two speedsters run so fast that an explosion is swallows them both, leaving us in an empty field. A newspaper is then seen drifting in the wind, where two headlines can be read. The first; Legion of Heroes Executes Underground member Nightwing. The second; Atlantis and Themyscira declare total war! |-|Plot= Opening on a bank heist in Central City, a group of criminals led by Captain Cold called the Rogues are holding hostages. Among them are Heat Wave, Mirror Master, Top, and Weather Wizard, as they hastily conduct their heist. Mirror Master notices something, but before he has time to disappear or warn the others a streak goes into the bank. The Rogues scatter as the Flash spins around Top, defeating her with ease. In a series of quick, one-sided fights, the Flash defeats all of them except for one; Captain Cold. The villain manages to shoot the speedster in the leg, mocking him in his victory, ending it with “Looks like you’ve run out of time, Golden Guardian!”. The speedster cackles as it’s revealed it is the Reverse Flash that has been the “hero” (“Leonard, I have all the time in the world!”). The Reverse Flash then breaks the ice off his leg and charges into Cold, vibrating his hand through him and killing him immediately. The Reverse Flash flees the fight, where previously perceived disabled Rogues are shown to actually be dead. The next day, a powerless Barry Allen serves on the team that is investigating the battle between the world's newest metahuman, "The Flash", and the Rogues. As he leaves the crime scene, his superior Commander Cyborg arrives via boom tube. The pair return to the Fortress of Solitude in Metropolis, where Superman reveals that he will enact marshal law on Gotham City if they cannot hunt down Batman and his Underground Resistance within the month ("If he will not be held responsible, than I will crush his city until he breaks."). He reassigns Commander Cyborg to oversee the preparation of the United States' enhanced army of ground soldiers, dubbed "The Sentinel's Arm" to launch an attack on Themyscira in Europe and Atlantis in Asia if necessary. The two armies have been clashing for control of the eastern hemisphere for a year, with Atlantis submerging Australia and Themyscira turning the population of Africa into slave labor. President Luthor has organized a meeting between Aquaman and Wonder Woman in the No Man's Land of Moscow, but fears violence will erupt and the war cannot be fought with Batman's Underground fighting his rule ("We cannot fight gods if this vigilante does not end his crusade"). Sentinel leaves to hunt down Batman in Gotham just as Batman launches an attack on the Fortress. They kidnap Allen and try to extract information about Superman's plans. The torture process, involving electrocution, triggers Allen's memories and powers to return ("Wait, this isn't how things are supposed to be!"). Left confused at what led them to this point, Allen is caught in the crossfires as Superman and his Legion of Heroes invades the Batcave. Harley and Deadshot are killed in the fighting, while Red Hood is wounded. Flash carries Batman and Hood to safety ("You saved me once, time to return the favor."), before informing them of how things are supposed to be. Although skeptical, Batman agrees to travel with Barry to Moscow when they discover Luthor has been declared missing and the Amazons and Atlanteans have turned Moscow into a battlefield. TBF Category:Blog posts